La Sonrisa de España
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Romano extrañaba verlo sonreír, por lo que intentó dibujarle algo, pero ¡jamás creyó que un maldito dibujo del bastardo español sería tan difícil!


**¡Hola! :D No tengo muchas notas que dar. Creo que no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero sé que si no lo subo no iba a quedarme tranquila. ¡Spamano! (De mis OTPs, la que más se me da escribir xD) ¡Espero que les guste! Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya :3**

* * *

Tsk, maldición... Nunca creí que dibujarme junto al estúpido de España recolectando tomates en una tarde soleada sería tan complicado. Esto está comenzando a molestarme. Veneciano lo hace ver demasiado sencillo.

Hago un bollo mi "dibujo" y lo tiro a una esquina de la habitación. Soy horrible para esto, podría simplemente ir a dormir una siesta...

No. No, me prometí a mí mismo regalarle algo a España para agradecer su protección... Él me mantiene a salvo de Francia y Turquía, después de todo. ¡Y no es que yo **tenga** que agradecérselo! ¡Ese es su trabajo, cuidarme, maldición!... Pero... hace unos días que llega cansado a casa y casi no sonríe... y el bastardo siempre sonríe... Siempre _me _sonríe, a mi... aunque haga sólo desastres, me sonríe a _mi..._

Quiero que ese bastardo vuelva a sonreír de esa forma estúpida.

Tomo otra hoja. Vamos, Romano, tú puedes... Ush, ¿a quién quieres engañar? No sabes hacer nada. Podría pedirle a Veneciano que...

¡No, no, no! ¡Yo puedo hacer esto! ¡Veneciano no es el único que puede dibujar, diablos! ¡Esto no puede ser tan difícil!...

Pero, mierda, el bastardo es demasiado complicado de dibujar...

Lo intento, pero es muy difícil... Siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas por pura impotencia. De verdad quería dibujarle algo a España... ¡Soy tan inútil, maldición!

Tiré el lápiz de color rojo, froté mis ojos con fuerza y levanté la cabeza, estando a punto de levantarme, pero...

Diablos.

El bastardo estaba allí parado, con uno de mis arrugados intentos de dibujos en sus manos. Veía la hoja como el idiota que es, como no entendiendo lo que eso era (aunque realmente no lo culpo, los primeros dibujos tenían un tomate gigante de fondo y nosotros dos cargando canastas con más tomates, pero ¡Tengo hambre! ¡¿Si?! ¡No es mi culpa!)

¿Y ahora qué hago? Seguro el bastardo se reirá de mi dibujo... Le patearé la cara si lo hace. Pero eso no quitará que me duela...

Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Una sonrisa... extraña. Era como... como la sonrisa de Abuelo Roma cuando corría a mostrarle mi cosecha. La clase de sonrisa que uno pone cuando está... contento... Pero no era eso. No, no me sale la palabra... jamás me han sonreído _así_...

–Romano... -dice, arrodillándose frente a mi, y yo siento que ya comencé a ponerme rojo, lo que hace que su sonrisa se ensanche-. ¿Tú hiciste esto?

–N-No, bastardo... F-Fue... Fue el hada de los to-tomates... -con la mano que no sostenía el dibujo, se tapó la boca, ¡¿se estaba riendo de mi?!- ¡¿De qué te ríes, bastardo?! -le quité el dibujo de un tirón.

–Nada, nada... Es adorable que nos dibujes dentro de un corazón... -sonrió otra vez, con sus ojos algo brillosos... ¿acaso el idiota iba a llorar?... ¡E-Esperen! ¡¿Dijo corazón?!

–¡N-NO ES UN ESTÚPIDO CORAZÓN, MALDICIÓN! -le grité, arrebatándole la hoja, y bajé la mirada, viendo el primer dibujo que hice arrugado entre mis manos-. Es... Es un tomate... idiota -murmuré, avergonzado y algo... triste. ¿Tan mal dibujo que no puedo hacer ni siquiera un tomate? ¡Los tomates ni siquiera parecen corazones! ¡Que ambos sean rojos no significa nada!

–¿Um? Oh... ya veo... ¿Y estos dos somos nosotros? ¡Mira, hasta hiciste una cesta con tomates! ¿Entonces éste eres tú? -señaló la figura más pequeña dentro del "tomate"-. ¡Está hermoso, Roma~!

–N-No necesito que me mientas, bastardo -fruncí el ceño, desviando mi mirada de la suya-. ¡Es horrible! ¡No sé dibujar! -crucé mis brazos, notando de reojo como tomaba los bollos de papel más cercanos- ¡¿Q-Qué haces?! ¡No los mires, son feos! -y de nuevo volteaba a verme con esa sonrisa... ¿de qué es esa sonrisa?

–No son feos... a mi me gustan, y yo estoy en ellos, así que me los voy a quedar -...¿Estará bien sentir algo cálido en el pecho con esas palabras? Yo lo siento bien...

–P-Pero no sé dibujar... -bajé la mirada, aún con el ceño fruncido, y él se movió, dejando de estar arrodillado frente a mi para sentarse a mi lado.

–¡Entonces dibujemos juntos! Yo te ayudaré -tomó uno de mis lápices-. Si quieres te enseño a dibujar mi bandera, ¿quieres?

–¡Te dije que no sé dibujar, bastardo! Y... ¡¿para qué querría dibujar tu bandera?!

–Oww, pero Roma~ -acarició mi cabello, teniendo cuidado con mi rulito. No me gusta que me toquen el cabello pero ahora... supongo que no me molesta demasiado...- ¡Es la bandera del Jefe! -sonrió, señalandose en el pecho con su dedo pulgar-. Y no puedes aprender algo si no lo practicas. Dibujemos un poco, luego vamos a comer unos tomates, te toco alguna canción y dormimos una siesta, ¿si?

Lo miro y me siento tan bien. Él se ve bien, a pesar de los golpes, a pesar de su ropa rasgada, parece feliz. Sonríe feliz... Y eso me hace sentir bien. ¿Yo lo puse feliz? Maldición, no puedo evitar sonreír _un poquito_ con ese pensamiento... y las cosquillas de mi estómago... y el calor de mi pecho. ¿Será hambre?

Asentí. Mientras más rápido dibujemos, más rápido podemos ir a comer, y más rápido podremos dormir juntos... ¡P-Porque quiero que descanse! ¡Sólo porque quiero que descanse!

Al final el dibujo acabó pareciendo más un dibujo. Los colores parecían más vivos, y en el fondo me hizo dibujar un "tomate", guiando mi mano con la suya sobre la hoja, y tengo que admitir que éste si parecía más un corazón y al bastardo parecía caérsele la baba. Aunque aún no era no buen dibujo... pero, ¡No importa! ¡Algún día haré un GRANDIOSO dibujo que ni siquiera Veneciano podrá superar! ¡Ya lo verán!

Comimos tomates en el jardín, muchos tomates, mientas él me decía que mañana podríamos volver a dibujar, pero no sé si quiera volver a dibujar mañana... Podría pedirle que me enseñe a tocar la guitarra, ¡También podría hacer una GRANDIOSA canción así las canciones del bastardo pasarán a segundo plano! ¡Hasta Austria quedaría en vergüenza!

Aunque cuando tocó la guitarra antes de la siesta noté dos cosas: 1- No iba a poder tocar con la misma rapidez que España, y 2- Mis manitos no llegan a tocar todas las cuerdas. Lo intenté. El bastardo se rió. Yo lo golpeé. Se lo merecía, por bastardo.

Y luego, terminamos en su cama. Su cama era más cómoda y grande que la mía, y el que él me abrazase para dormir, a pesar de que no lo demuestre (ni vaya a demostrarlo), me hace sentir seguro, tranquilo... Pero hay algo que todavía me perturba...

–Bastardo... -lo llamo casi dormido, y él responde a mi llamado con un simple "¿mm?"- ¿Por qué sonríes así? -tardó un poco en responder. Claro, era una pregunta muy difícil para que su estúpido cerebro pudiese procesarla con rapidez.

–Porque estoy feliz... -susurró contra mi cabello.

–¿Y por qué? -pregunté en un murmuro, quedándome dormido por las caricias que él me daba en la espalda, y los latidos de su corazón. Luego de un rato largo, él respondió mi pregunta, pero yo no supe si ya estaba dormido, o si de verdad lo dijo...

–Porque te amo


End file.
